


Beyond Doubt.

by mindcomber



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Canon Related, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eye Sex, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One True Pairing, Slash, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: No rest for the wicked.The sequel to...Split-Second-Timing. Doyle's P.O.V.A variation of the Episode: When the heat cool's off.





	Beyond Doubt.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jat_sapphire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jat_sapphire/gifts).



The knock on the door had completely killed the mood. An angered Bodie shouted through the window. "Whatever you're selling, we're not buying!"

Jill knocked again. Doyle reluctantly opened it. Buying her sob-story, he agreed to pay Haydon a visit. Whilst attempting to be obliging he felt sour about the whole affair being resurrected. Yet the element of doubt seemed to be sown in his mind's eye.

Jill had sealed her appreciation of Doyle's efforts with a brief peck before departing.

Following Doyle's passionate encounter earlier with Bodie, he was not fueled on, by the girl's sudden interest in him. Normally his senses would be. Now he just felt a twinge of manipulation from her growing insistence.

If he was right, there was definitely something more fishy going on than he had first anticipated. However much Cowley came up with alternatives, he still wasn't in the mood to go for anything other than his own, truth of the matter. He was there at the time, and all other do-gooder's were not. So neither those, nor Jill's continued attempt's at advances towards him, would change anything.

Throughout it all, Bodie was right by his side offering any form of support he needed. They had started something earlier that would never be finished, in both their eyes. Doyle's doubt's were all quieted by Bodie's continued presence.

Cowley's talk of a missing gun, did hold some brief interest and Bodie could not hide his excitement when it finally came to light. Hugging Doyle enthusiastically, and wanting to 'take him' right that second. But unfortunately loose ends were in the process of being tied up.

Doyle, still not convinced by any of this annoying charade, then at the last moment he was proved right all along. Never actually being taken in by manipulation, in any way shape or form. Promising himself that nothing would ever happen in future, to sway his judgement in other directions.

Epilogue:

Bodie had already booked a slap up meal and a double bed for the night, where he intended to go midnight fishing for his very brand of Angel-Fish.

Bodie held his glass to clink Doyle's. "A toast, to just desserts and unfinished business my son!"

"Cheers mate!"

The lingering look between them said it all. Enough said. It was time for bed!

The End.


End file.
